Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) assembly substrate, a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have the advantages of small volume, low energy consumption, low radiation and the like, and thus have prevailed in the flat plate display market. The main structure of a liquid crystal display comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled together with a liquid crystal interposed therebetween. The color filter substrate comprises red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters in a matrix and a common electrode; and the array substrate comprises gate lines and data lines formed thereon, and the gate lines and the data lines are perpendicular to each other to define pixel regions, and in each pixel region, a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode are provided.
With regarding to the liquid crystal display configured as mentioned above, one of the main disadvantages thereof is in that the aperture ratio is relatively small. Because the ratio of the area of the gate line and the data line that account for the entire area of the substrate is relatively large, the width of the gate line and the data line are the important factors that limit the aperture ratio of a TFT-LCD.